Children with cancer are treated with complex therapies including chemotherapy, radiation, surgical interventions and biotherapy. Treatment with vinca alkaloids and/or narcotics combined with significant lifestyle changes secondary to the disease process can have a negative impact on the childs bowel elimination status. In trying to preserve the childs health and well being constipation can be minimized or even prevented as an unwanted side effect of the treatments or disease condition. Despite the widespread knowledge that constipation is prevalent in oncology patients, evidence shows that cancer treatment plans often overlook constipation and reflect the lack of consensus for effective assessment, treatment, and management. The research literature provides a database for addressing particular aspects of constipation. However, few studies address all the factors that affect bowel function and fewer still have recruited pediatric populations. The Constipation Assessment Scale (CAS) is a valid and reliable measure found to be predictive of the presence and severity of constipation in the adult population, however it has never been tested in the pediatric population. A pilot study utilizing the CAS tool in children diagnosed with cancer is being conducted. Eleven participants have been accrued to date. Data collection and subject accrual continue.